Mysteries and Omens
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: This is the first book to the Messengers' Home series. in this book, the reader meets the Clans and gets an idea of the darkness to come. Can the Clans work together to find out what this pending danger is before it is too late?
1. New Clanmates

Chapter One

New Clanmates

Northern Russian Forest

In a small Russian Forest, there live six Clans of Warrior cats.

They have a Leader, a Deputy, and a Medicine Cat to look after them.

Currently, the CloudClan Leader is talking to her Clanmates from the Highrock that is above the clearing of the camp.

"Lightwing tells me that there is a small group of HouseCats wondering around the forest in search of a new home. I want a group of Warriors to go and study them and then report back to me immediately," said Nightstar. With that, Nightstar returns to her den. Lightwing begins to organize the patrol.

"Tornclaw, Cloudfur, and Silverstream, you three will go and check it out. Take your Apprentices with you."

"Finally, a chance to prove myself as a true Warrior!" said Lightpaw.

"Maybe we can become Warriors finally!" said Nightpaw.

"Yes, our time has come!" said Onyxpaw. The three Apprentices follow their Mentors out of the camp and to the clearing where Lightwing spotted the group of HouseCats.

**Forest Clearing**

"Lightpaw, can you smell any cats?" asked Tornclaw. Nightpaw draws the air over her scent glands.

"I smell milk, they have a Queen with them, and there are four cats in total in the group."

"Very good, Nightpaw!" praised Cloudfur. Nightpaw purrs gently at the remark. The patrol moves closer to the cats, which are lying in the small clearing ahead. Tornclaw and Cloudfur charge into the clearing.

"Be careful you two, remember they have a Queen with them!" warned Silverstream. The two toms stop in front of the group fur on end. The group protects their Queen. The ginger tom growls at Cloudfur and Tornclaw.

"What are you doing here?" asked the reddish ginger tom. Lightpaw's fur is standing on end.

"This is our territory and you're invading it!"

"B-but we need to find a safe place for Crystal to have her Kits," said the white tom. Nightpaw seems deeply puzzled by Sage's statement.

"Why?" There is a sad look on the misty-blue she-cat's face.

"Because the Humans will take her Kits away from her once, they are old enough to leave their mother's side. They did that to me once before."

"I need a safe place soon, because I am going to have my Kits!" shouted the bluish-white Queen.

"Nightpaw, go find Topazshine and tell her that she is needed." Nightpaw charges back to the camp.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Medicine Cat's Den**

Nightpaw makes her way to Topazshine's den to relay her Mentor's request. "Topazshine, you need to come quickly!"

"Why do you need me so urgently?"

"Did Cloudfur start an un-needed fight again?" asked the Medicine Cat Apprentice. Nightpaw shakes her head.

"No, one of the she-cats is expecting a litter of Kits."

"Tigerpaw, go with Nightpaw and help the patrol escort the group to camp." The two Apprentices charge off. Topazshine pads into the camp clearing.

**Camp Clearing**

"Lightwing, are you using Moonpaw now?"

"Do you need her for something?"

"Yes." Lightwing beckons Moonpaw with a flick of his tail. Moonpaw goes over to Lightwing.

"Go and see what Topazshine needs you to do." Moonpaw makes her way over to Topazshine.

"Moonpaw, go and tell Nightstar that I am bringing the HouseCats to the camp, because they have a Queen with them." Moonpaw dips her head and then goes to Nightstar's den.

**Nightstar's Den**

"Nightstar?"

"Enter, Moonpaw." Moonpaw enters the den and sees Cinderpelt sitting next to Nightstar's nest.

"What do you need, Moonpaw?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Nightpaw's patrol found out that the HouseCats have a Queen with them. Topazshine has invited them to stay in the camp so that the Kits are born in safety."

"That's fine," said Nightstar. Moonpaw notices the two bundles of fur squirming by Nightstar's belly.

"You have Kits!"

"Yes, they were born early this morning."

"That's why you didn't set up the patrol yourself!" Cloudfur's patrol returns with the four HouseCats.

"Cinderpelt, go and help them settle in," said Nightstar. Cinderpelt dips his head and leaves the den. Moonpaw follows her Mentor.

**Nursery**

"Shorttail is there any room for one more Queen?" asked Lightwing.

"She can have my nest."

"Dustpelt, Duskpelt, and Diamondclaw, can you train these three how to fight?" asked Cinderpelt. Duskpelt pads over to Blue.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Blue. Will you be training me how to fight?" Duskpelt nods his head. Red pads over to Diamondclaw.

"My name is Red, are you going to be training me?" Diamondclaw nods his head.

"Then that just leaves me. My name is Sage and you must be Dustpelt."

"Let's go and start your training." The six cats leave the camp and head for the Training Hollow.

"Crystal, follow me into the Nursery. Shorttail, go back to your nest. There is an empty one," said Topazshine.

"That is okay. My Kits are old enough to become Apprentices," said Shorttail. Nightstar is standing outside her den.

"Shorttail, leave your Kits with Tigerpaw for a moment and come to my den please." Nightstar goes back inside the den. Shorttail does as instructed.

**Nightstar's Den**

"What do you need, Nightstar?" asked Shorttail.

"I know you are ready to leave the Nursery, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what may that be?" Nightstar lifts her tail gently, revealing the two Kits.

"I need you to look after my Kits until they are old enough to become Apprentices."

"Did you pick names for them already?"

"The gray she-Kit is Heatherkit and the black tom Kit is Crowkit." Shorttail nods her head in understanding.

"I will raise them as my own." Shorttail picks up the two Kits gently by their scruffs, and then she makes her way back to the Nursery and lies in her nest once more.

**Nursery**

"Topaz, my Kits have been born safe and healthy thanks to your generosity," purred Crystal.

"Have you thought of names for them yet?" asked the Medicine Cat.

"Yes. The gray she-cat is Hazel, the cream-colored tom is Berry, the ginger she-cat is Leaf, and the brown she-cat is Minnow."

"Um… Crystal, in a Clan, we d names a bit differently."

"How so?" asked the new mother.

"Well Kits have '-kit' at the end of their names, Apprentices have '-paw', Warriors have a second part to their name to their names as do Medicine Cats, Elders, and Queens, and Leaders have '-star' at the end of their names."

"But you don't have a second part to your name."

"I do, but it's easier for others to call me 'Topaz'."

"What is your real name?"

"My name is Topazshine."

"That's a pretty name and it fits your ginger fur perfectly."

"Thank you, Crystal." Topazshine looks at Shorttail, who is currently nursing the two tiny Kits in her nest. "Shorttail, where did those two Kits come from?" Shorttail starts cleaning Crowkit's back and tail with gentle strokes of her tongue and she answers around his fur.

"These are Nightstar's Kits, but she asked me to nurse and look after them until they are old enough to become Apprentices."

"I see."

"Topazshine, Shorttail's Kits are ready to become Apprentices and Nightpaw, Lightpaw, and Onyxpaw are ready to become Warriors," said Tigerpaw.


	2. Naming Ceremony

Chapter Two

Naming Ceremony

CloudClan Camp Clearing

Nightstar is sitting on the Highrock looking down at her Clanmates. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather bellow the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The Clan gathers under the Highrock except for Shorttail and Crystal. "It is time for a Naming Ceremony." Nightstar turns to face Nightpaw who is sitting next to her Mentor Cloudfur. "Cloudfur, has Nightpaw trained under your watchful to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, she has." Nightstar looks up to the growing sunlight of Sunhigh as she speaks.

"Then I, Nightstar, Leader of CloudClan, call upon our Warrior Ancestors to look down upon this Apprentice. She has worked hard to train and understand your noble Code, and in return, I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn." Nightstar looks at Nightpaw again. "Nightpaw, you have trained well since you became an Apprentice. Do you, Nightpaw, promise to uphold the Messenger Code, and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Nightpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Nightwing. HeavenClan welcomes you a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Nightwing's new name. Nightstar turns to face Onyxpaw who is sitting next to her Mentor Silverstream. "Silverstream, has Onyxpaw trained hard enough to become a full Warrior of CloudClan?"

"Yes, she has."

"Onyxpaw, you have proven your loyalty to your Clanmates continuously. Do you, Onyxpaw, promise to uphold the Messenger Code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Onyxpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Onyxfur. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The gathered cats call Onyxfur's new name loudly. Nightstar turns to face Lightpaw last who is sitting next to his Mentor Tornclaw. Lightpaw is shifting uncontrollably from paw to paw.

"Tornclaw has Lightpaw train long and hard enough to be commended to HeavenClan as a full Warrior of CloudClan?"

"Yes, he has."

"Lightpaw, you have done everything necessary for you to become a fine Warrior. Do you, Lightpaw, promise to uphold the Messenger Code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" said Lightpaw shakily.

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Lightpaw, from this day on you will be known as Lightheart." The Clan calls Lightheart's new name.

"Tonight you three will sit Vigil and guard the camp from intruders." Nightstar then turns to face the entire Clan again. "Now, we have three Kits that are ready to become Apprentices." Nightstar faces the three Kits in front of the Highrock. "Do you, Runningkit, promise to train long and hard and live by the Messenger Code?"

"Yes."

"Then from this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you shall be known as Runningpaw." The Clan calls Runningpaw's new name. Nightstar turns to face Starlight who is sitting next to Tornadoclaw. "Starlight you are very determined and a strong Warrior, pass these traits onto your Apprentice." Starlight and Runningpaw briefly touch nose and then sit side by side. Nightstar looks at the next Kit in line. "Do you, Littlekit, promise to train faithfully and live by the Messenger Code?"

"Yes!" squeaked Littlekit.

"Then from this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw." The Clan calls Littlepaw's new name. Nightstar looks at Silverstream who is standing next to Silvermist. "Silverstream you are a cunning Warrior and you follow the Messenger Code perfectly; please pass these onto your next Apprentice." Silverstream and Littlepaw slowly touch noses and then sit side by side. Nightstar finally faces the third Kit to be apprenticed. "And do you, Sagekit, promise to train to the best of your ability and follow the Messenger Code without question?"

"Yes," said Sagekit slowly.

"Then from this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you shall be known as Sagepaw." The gathered cats call Sagepaw's new name. Sagepaw looks at her paws hot with embarrassment. Nightstar looks at Blackfoot who is sitting next to his brother Tornadoclaw. "Blackfoot, you are cautious and thoughtful of others, please pass these traits onto your first Apprentice." Blackfoot and Sagepaw briefly touch noses and then sit by the other new Apprentices. Everybody cheers for the new Apprentices calling their names so loud that it resounds off the hollow's walls.

"Some cats do not bare a Warrior's name do you think you should change them?" asked Tornadoclaw.

"Everybody here has a Warrior name it is just what you prefer to go by the most, Tornadoclaw."

"Oh…"

"So don't ask me that question again!" Duskpelt, Blue, Dustpelt, Red, Diamondclaw, and Sage return from the Training Hollow their jaws laden with prey. Nightstar jumps neatly down from the Highrock.

"I see you guys took them hunting," said Princecloud.

"Yeah, they learn rather quickly," said Duskpelt.

"How did we do for our first day?" asked Red as he puts his catch on the prey pile.

"You did very well. Soon you will be welcomed as full Warriors of CloudClan."

"That's when Nightstar is ready and willing to accept them into the Clan if she decides to anyway." The Warriors, Apprentices, Elders, and Queens move to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. After the Clan has eaten, they share tongues for a while and then they go to their nest leaving the three new Warriors to sit Vigil alone. Nightstar is standing outside the opening of her den looking at the young Warriors.

"Those three are going to make fine Warriors…" said Nightstar quietly.


	3. New Warriors and Apprentices

Chapter Three

New Warriors and Apprentices

Six Days Later

Six days have passed since the last Naming Ceremony and the birth of Crystal's Kits. It seems to be time for another Naming Ceremony to take place. Red, Blue, and Sage have been training vigorously so that they can be accepted into the Clan as full-fledged Warriors.

**Nursery**

"Moonshadow, can you watch my Kits for me for a few minutes?" asked Crystal.

"Yes." Moonshadow stands and stretches leaving her sleeping Kits in her nest and moving to Crystal's mewling Kits and lays down letting them snuggle into her belly so they can nurse. Crystal pads out of the Nursery and makes her way to Nightstar's den.

**Nightstar's Den**

"Nightstar?"

"Come in Crystal." Crystal pads into the dim den. "What can I do you for?"

"Can I change my name to a Warrior's name?"

"Yes, we will hold the ceremony at Sunhigh."

"Thank you." Crystal dips her head and then leaves the den.

**Camp Clearing**

Lightwing is preparing patrols for hunting and border checks. "Starlight, Runningpaw, Onyxfur, and Lightheart, you will be the dawn patrol." The four cats leave the camp. Cinderpelt begins helping Lightwing.

"Blackfoot, Duskpelt, Blue, and Sagepaw, you will be the hunting party for now." The four cats charge from the camp at once.

"Diamondclaw, Red, Dustpelt, Sage, Tornadoclaw, and Goldpaw you will be the Sunhigh patrol." The six cats nod their heads in acceptance.

"And the dusk patrol will be Nightwing, Shadowfur, Princecloud, Princessberry, and Cloudfur." The named cats nod their heads and continue doing their daily chores. Nightstar pads over to the Highrock and sits down with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

"The Sunhigh patrol can wait until after the Naming Ceremony." Crystal returns to the Nursery and her hungry Kits. Moonshadow returns to her own Kits.

"Another Naming Ceremony so soon…?" questioned Brindlefur.

**Sunhigh**

At Sunhigh, the hunting and border patrols return in time for the ceremony.

Nightstar is now standing on the Highrock above her Clan. She looks at Crystal who is sitting next to Moonshadow and Lightningblaze.

"Crystal you came to me earlier today asking me if I can change your name." The Clancats look from Nightstar to Crystal in turn. "Are you guys satisfied that Crystal is willing to become a Warrior of CloudClan despite her past as a HouseCat?"

"Yes, we are!" answered the Clan as one.

"Then I, Nightstar, Leader of CloudClan, call upon our Warrior Ancestors, to look down upon this Queen. She is willing to work hard train and understand your noble Code, and in return, I commend her to you as a Warrior in her turn. Do you, Crystal, promise to protect your Clan and uphold the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" said Crystal strongly. _But I still need to train first!_

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. From this day on you shall be known as Crystalheart. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Crystalheart's new name loud and clear. Nightstar turns to face Blackpaw who is sitting next to his Mentor Lightwing. "Lightwing has Blackpaw trained to you utmost satisfaction as an Apprentice?"

"Yes, he has."

"Blackpaw, you have worked extremely hard since you became an Apprentice. Do you, Blackpaw, promise to defend this Clan and uphold the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Blackpaw from this day on you shall be known as Blackstone. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Blackstone's new name. Nightstar looks at Goldpaw who is sitting next to his Mentor Tornadoclaw. "Tornadoclaw has Goldpaw trained hard enough to become a Warrior."

"Yes, he has."

"Goldpaw, your cautiousness has helped you to survive many dangerous battles. Do you, Goldpaw, promise to defend your Clan and uphold the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do!" Goldpaw stuttered.

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Goldpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Goldstripe. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The gathered cats call Goldstripe's new name. Tornadoclaw licks Goldstripe's head in congratulations. Nightstar faces Moonpaw who is sitting next to her Mentor Cinderpelt.

"Cinderpelt has your apprentice train hard enough to become a full Warrior of CloudClan."

"Yes, she has." Nightstar turns back to Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, your courage and understanding has led you to become stronger than your littermates. Do you, Moonpaw, promise to defend your Clan and uphold the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Moonpaw, from now on you will be known as Moonpool. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Moonpool's new name. Nightstar turns to face the entire Clan again. "I am told that Leafpool and Mapleleaf's Kits are ready to become Apprentices." Nightstar looks at Rowankit who is sitting on Leafpool's left. "Do you, Rowankit, promise to train as hard as you can and live by the Messenger Code?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw." Nightstar turns to look at Dustpelt. "Dustpelt, you are a strong and courageous Warrior, please pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Rowanpaw." Dustpelt and Rowanpaw briefly touch noses and then sit side by side. The Clan calls Rowanpaw's new name. Nightstar looks at Frostkit who is sitting on Leafpool's right. "Do you, Frostkit, promise to train hard and live by the Messenger Code?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on until you earn your Warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw." Nightstar turns to face Duskpelt. "Duskpelt, you are cunning and brave, pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Frostpaw." Leafpool looks at Rowanpaw and Frostpaw proudly. Duskpelt and Frostpaw gently touch noses before sitting down. The Clan calls Frostpaw's new name. Nightstar looks at Dawnkit who is sitting on Mapleleaf's right. "Do you, Dawnkit, promise to train to the best of your ability and abide by the Messenger Code?"

"I do!" said Dewkit in a shaky voice.

"Then from this day on until you earn your Warrior name you shall be known as Dawnpaw." Nightstar looks at Tornclaw. "Tornclaw, you are proud and powerful, pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Dawnpaw." The Clan calls Dawnpaw's new name. Tornclaw and Dawnpaw touch noses and then sit down. Nightstar looks at Mistykit who is sitting on Mapleleaf's right. "Do you, Mistykit, promise to train as hard as necessary to become a fine Warrior and to abide the Messenger Code at all times?"

"I do!" Mistykit squeaked.

"Then from this day on until you have earned your Warrior name you shall be known as Mistypaw." Nightstar turns to look at Diamondclaw. "Diamondclaw, you are kind and yet powerful, please pass this onto your Apprentice, Mistypaw." The Clan calls Mistypaw's new name. Diamondclaw and Mistypaw touch noses then the sit down. Nightstar looks at Leopardkit who is sitting in front of Mapleleaf. "Do you, Leopardkit, promise to train hard and live by the Messenger Code?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on until you've earned your Warrior name you will be known as Leopardpaw." Nightstar looks at Cloudfur intently. "Cloudfur, you are strong and thoughtful of others, pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Leopardpaw." The Clan calls Lepardpaw's new name. Cloudfur and Leopardpaw briefly touch noses and then sit side by side. Nightstar looks at Darkkit who is sitting on Mapleleaf's left. "And you, Darkkit, do you promise to train hard and abide by the Messenger Code?"

"I do!" said Darkkit confidently.

"Then from this day on until you have earned your Warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw." Nightstar looks at Lightheart. "Lightheart, you are proud, strong, and courageous, pass these traits onto your first Apprentice, Darkpaw. The Clan calls Darkpaw's new name. Lightheart and Darkpaw reluctantly touch noses and then they sit down. Nightstar looks at the entire Clan again. "As you all know, we recently got new Clanmates." Nightstar then looks at Red who is sitting next to Diamondclaw. "Red, since you joined the Clan you trained like there was no tomorrow." Nightstar looks at Diamondclaw before speaking again. "Diamondclaw are you satisfied on how Red has trained since he joined the Clan."

"Yes, I am."

"Do you, Red, promise defend your Clan, and live by the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Red, from this day on you shall be known as Redtail. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Redtail's new name. Nightstar looks at Blue who is sitting next to Duskpelt. "Duskpelt, are you happy on how well Blue has trained under your watchful eye?"

"That I am."

"Blue, you are proud and understanding of our ways. Do you, Blue, promise to defend your Clan and follow the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Blue from this day on you shall be known as Bluefur. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Bluefur's new name. Nightstar looks at Sage who is sitting next to Dustpelt. "Are you satisfied how Sage trained since he joined the Clan, Dustpelt?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sage, you have proven that you enjoy Clanlife. Do you, Sage, promise to defend your Clan and live by the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Sage, from this day on you shall be known as Sagefur. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Sagefur's new name. Nightstar bounds down from the Highrock and into the clearing. She makes her way to the small river that runs through the middle of the camp and laps up some water. The Sunhigh patrol leaves to patrol the quiet borders.


	4. New Kits

Chapter Four

New Kits

CloudClan Camp Clearing

Nightstar is still drinking water. Topazshine pads quietly over to Nightstar. Nightstar lifts her head and looks at Topazshine water dripping from her muzzle.

"Nightstar, Tigerpaw is ready to take on full responsibility as the Medicine Cat. Moreover, I can join the Warriors."

"So it seems." Topazshine beckons Tigerpaw over with a flick of her tail.

"Yes, Topazshine?" asked the white tabby Apprentice.

"Topazshine, are you satisfied with all that Tigerpaw has learned since he became an Apprentice?"

"Yes, I am thoroughly satisfied."

"Then I, Nightstar, Leader of CloudClan, call upon our Warrior Ancestors to look down upon this Apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble Code, and in return, I commend him to you as a Warrior in his turn." Nightstar looks at Tigerpaw. "Do you, Tigerpaw, promise to defend your Clan and abide by the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Tigerpaw from this day on you shall be known as Tigerheart. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Medicine Cat of CloudClan." The Clan calls Tigerheart's new name. "Topazshine, you do know you are allowed to have Kits of your own." Topazshine dips her head in response.

"I know and I will as soon as I find a suitable mate."

**Warriors' Den**

Topazshine makes her way to the Warriors' den where she runs into Shadowfur whom she has liked for the longest time. _I am ready to have Kits but will Shadowfur take me as his mate?_

"Are you not supposed to be in the Medicine Cat's den?" asked the battled-scarred black tom.

"Tigerheart took on full responsibility and I was able to join the Warriors and hopefully find a mate so that I may at least have one litter of Kits before I join the Elders." Shadowfur sits down and wraps his tail around his paws.

"So what are you looking for in a mate?" Topazshine sits down and licks her chest uneasily.

"My mate has to be willing to help take care of our Kits and –" Topazshine stops short as she hears the sound of thundering paws. Shadowfur and Topazshine leave the Warriors' den to see what is wrong.

**Camp Clearing**

"What is wrong?" asked Shadowfur. Goldstripe's ears are flat against his head and his fur is fluffed out.

"The rest of the patrol is fighting off four foxes; they sent me back for help. Not only are there foxes but there are a few HouseKits trapped in an old abandoned rabbit hole."

"Topazshine, Shadowfur, Starlight, and Moonpool, you four will go and help the patrol. Tigerheart you will go with Goldstripe and see if you can find the Kits!" shouted Nightstar. Topazshine, Shadowfur, Starlight, Moonpool, Tigerheart, and Goldstripe charge out of the camp in hopes to do what they can to protect their Clan.

**The Forest**

Topazshine, Shadowfur, Starlight, and Moonpool immediately head to help the patrol. Goldstripe leads Tigerheart to the abandoned rabbit hole.

"The Kits are in here," said Goldstripe. Tigerheart looks into the dark hole.

"Hey, are you in there?" A tiny paw darts out and hits Tigerheart's nose with sheathed claws. Poison is frightened and his ears are flat against his head.

"Who are you?" Poison hisses at Tigerheart.

"I am a Medicine Cat and I am here to help you. Are you alone in there?"

"No, I have two of my littermates with me and three are missing."

"How many?" asked Goldstripe.

"Three."

"Come out so Goldstripe can bring you to the camp."

"Don't you need to know our names first?"

"That might help," said Goldstripe.

"My name is Poison." Poison moves out of the hole. "The black and white she-cat is Pebble." Pebble pads out of the rabbit hole. "The brown she-cat is Mouse." Mouse crawls out of the hole.

"Who is missing?" Goldstripe asked.

"Rain, Stripe, and Eagle," answered Mouse.

"What do they look like?" Tigerheart asked.

"Rain is a gray tom, Stripe is a silver tabby tom with dark gray stripes, and Eagle is a brown and white she-cat," answered Pebble.

"Okay. Goldstripe bring these three to the camp. I will look for the other three." Goldstripe dips his head.

"All right, come on you three." Goldstripe leads the three HouseKits away from the battle. A yowl catches Tigerheart's attention.

"Tigerheart, I found this brown and white Kit behind a tree where the battle was taking place," said Starlight.

"Her name is Eagle. Were the foxes chased from the territory?"

"Yes." Starlight puts Eagle down between her forepaws. "The patrol is patrolling the borders." Tigerheart sniffs the Kit.

"This is Eagle, one of the three missing Kits. I wonder if she knows where Stripe and Rain are. Starlight, she has an injured leg, so bring her to my den when you get back to camp."

"Okay."

"Rain and Stripe are hiding in the tree where Starlight found me," Rain piped up. Starlight puts her jaws around the she-Kit's scruff and speaks around a mouthful of fur.

"Thank you young one. Tigerheart, find those Kits soon." Starlight picks up Eagle by her scruff and heads to the camp as it starts to drizzle. Tigerheart pads over to the patrol.

"Diamondclaw, Redtail, Dustpelt, Sagefur, Tornadoclaw, and Moonpool you can return to the camp." The named cats dip their heads in understanding and head back to the camp.

"What would you like for Topazshine and me to do?" asked Shadowfur.

"I need both of you to climb that tree and retrieve Rain and Stripe from its branches."

"We can try…" Topazshine said slowly. Topazshine and Shadowfur begin to climb the giant willow. Topazshine climbs to the first low branch and finds a gray Kit. "I have a gray tom."

"Good, his name is Rain, come down and bring him to the camp." Topazshine picks Rain up by his scruff and jumps down from the branch.

"All right." Topazshine disappears shortly after leaving the clearing. Shadowfur climbs three branches higher than Topazshine and finds the silver tabby Kit.

"I have a silver tabby tom."

"That's Stripe, come down and let's head to camp while the rain is light." Shadowfur picks Stripe up by his scruff and bounds down from the branch. Together Shadowfur and Tigerheart head to the camp as rain picks up.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Medicine Cat's Den**

"Are these the Kits we were told about?" asked Nightstar.

"Yes, Nightstar, but they need to be cleaned up." Tigerheart faces his old Mentor. "Topazshine, did you do anything for Eagle's wound?"

"Yes, I wrapped it in cobwebs to stop the bleeding as soon as I got back to the camp."

"Good, now all you need to do is wash the rest of her body." Topazshine crouches over Eagle and starts to wash her with gentle strokes of her tongue.

"Thank you Topazshine," said Eagle.

"You're welcome, little one."

"Goldstripe, you can wash Poison," said Tigerheart.

"Why?" asked Poison.

"Because you need to be washed from the dirt in the rabbit hole," Goldstripe said as he crouches over Poison and starts washing him with gentle strokes of his tongue.

"Shadowfur, you can start cleaning Stripe," said Tigerheart.

"I didn't even let my mother wash me."

"In this case, you have no choice in the matter," grunted Shadowfur as he follows what the others did.

"Starlight, you can clean Rain," suggested Tigerheart.

"Thank you Starlight."

"Be still young one." Starlight follows suite of the others.

"Nightstar, you can clean Mouse," the Medicine Cat said.

"This place is huge…" said the young Kit. Nightstar starts washing Mouse gently.

"And Lightwing you can clean Pebble."

"What will happen to us now?" asked Pebble. Lightwing follows the others' action. Nightstar speaks in between licks.

"We need to find a she-cat that can nurse these Kits." Tigerheart sniffs Eagle gently.

"These Kits are only three moons old." Snowfur pads quietly into the den.

"I will do it."

"But you don't have any Kits," said Starlight pointedly.

"Actually, I am expecting a litter of Kits in four moons or so."

"That is wonderful news!" said Nightstar. "But don't you have an Apprentice?"

"Yes, Stonepaw, he has been training for nearly thirteen moons now. He is ready to become a Warrior."

"Very well, I will hold the Ceremony tomorrow." Tigerheart helps Snowfur, Mouse, Eagle, Pebble, Rain, Poison, and Stripe to settle in the Nursery. The other Warriors help bring food for the Queens and Elders. Nightstar eats a mouse and then she goes to her den to rest. The Warriors and Apprentices go to their own dens after they have eaten. Brindlefur settles in for the night after she has eaten. Tigerheart eats a small thrush and then goes to his own den.


	5. Taken

Chapter Five

Taken

The Next Morning

Cinderpelt sets up the patrols for the day while Stonepaw is grooming himself preparing for his Naming Ceremony along with his littermates Sandpaw and Shiningpaw. Tigerheart heads into the Nursery to see the newest additions to the Clan.

**Nursery**

"Snowfur, how are they holding up?" asked Tigerheart.

"They are doing wonderful. However, I think it's time for Nightstar to give them their Clan names." Nightstar pads into the den.

"Indeed it is. From this forward until you earn your Warrior names, you will be known as Mousekit, Poisonkit, Stripekit, Eaglekit, Rainkit, and Pebblekit." Sydvicious looks up at Nightstar.

"Nightstar, my Kits are ready to become Apprentices." Nightstar looks at Sydvicious.

"I will hold the Ceremony tomorrow."

**Camp Clearing**

Jaykit, Hollykit, Lionkit, Mousekit, Eaglekit, Pebblekit, Rainkit, Stripekit, and Poisonkit are playing in the early morning sunlight just outside the Nursery. The dawn patrol returns with a yowl of despair. Topazshine goes over to the patrol.

"Where is Blackstone?" asked Topazshine.

"Blackstone was captured by a Human and brought into one of their homes and one of the Humans had a she-cat with them!" screeched Nightwing.

"Lightheart and Lightfoot lead Lightwing, Cloudfur, and Shadowfur to the Human house and see if you can locate Blackstone!" instructed Nightstar.

"What about the she-cat?" asked Mistypaw.

"She is probably the Human's HouseCat," said Lightwing.

"And if she isn't?" asked Firekit. Tinykit pounces on Firekit's tail.

"Then we will bring her to the camp if she wants and then get her a mate," said Nightstar. Lightwing nods his head and leads his patrol out of the camp.

Shiningpaw, Sandpaw, and Stonepaw look down in despair.

"Don't worry, young ones, your Naming Ceremony will take place after this dilemma has been taken care of," said the elder Brindlefur.

"Brindlefur is right. Do not worry; we will have your Naming Ceremony as soon as possible."

"All right."

"We understand."

"We will wait."

**Outside a Human's House**

Lightwing's patrol is standing outside a garden fence. "Lightfoot, do you remember anything about the she-cat?"

"She had the smell of milk on her as if she is going to have Kits soon. She has black and white fur and is small for her size."

"That makes this mission all the more urgent," said Cloudfur. Lightheart jumps to the top of the fence.

**Garden**

"The door to the house is over here," said Lightheart. The rest of the patrol follows Lightheart. Inside the garden, the patrol finds the small black and white she-cat sitting on the stoop, her belly round with Kits. The HouseCat looks at the patrol and her fur stands on end.

"What are you doing in my garden?" asked the female HouseCat.

"We are looking for Blackstone; he is a friend of ours. He is a black cat with white paws, chin, and underbelly," answered Shadowfur. Pollen's fur slowly lies flat again as she remembers something.

"My Humans brought a strange black tom into the house earlier today. I saw him while my Human was holding me. Why?" said Pollen slowly.

"Some Humans do not know how to take care of cats; some of us end up badly hurt or even dead because of their carelessness," said Cloudfur.

"Dead?" Pollen asked.

"Yeah, not a very pretty sight… I saw it happen before…" said Shadowfur.

"What happened?" asked Pollen.

"My sister Morningglow was killed by a Human a few moons ago."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you and I know she is still watching over me somewhere in HeavenClan."

"I will help you get your friend back if you take me with you too."

'Very well," said Lightwing.

"The black tom should be the only one to follow me since my Human's house is dark." Lightwing nods his head. Shadowfur follows Pollen. Shadowfur and Pollen go into the house through the cat door.

**Human House: Inside**

Shadowfur picks up Blackstone's scent right away. "Where did the Human bring Blackstone?"

"They brought him to the kitchen."

"Lead the way please."

**Kitchen**

Pollen leads the way to the kitchen and the nest that she now shares with Blackstone. Blackstone picks up Shadowfur's scent.

"Shadowfur, you came for me!" said Blackstone happily.

"Of course we came for you, you stupid furball!" replied Shadowfur gruffly.

"Blackstone, are you ready to go back home?" Pollen asked.

"Yes, but I twisted one of my paws trying to get away from the Humans."

"Can you still walk?" asked the battled-scarred tom. Blackstone stands up, keeping his twisted left forepaw off the ground. As Blackstone stands, Shadowfur gets a strong whiff of blood. "Why do I smell blood? Blackstone, are you bleeding?"

"Y-yes…" said Blackstone nervously.

"How?" asked the black and white she-cat.

"I tried leaving the house before, I accidently knocked over something, it broke, and I cut my left side on it."

"You broke what Humans call glass. It's very sharp when broken. My mate, Wind, died from a deep wound from glass." Shadowfur's eyes open wide in sheer horror.

"Come on, we need to get out of here quickly!" The three cats leave house as quickly as Blackstone's twisted paw will allow them.

**Garden**

Outside the house, the three cats meet up with the rest of the patrol. "I smell blood. Why?" asked Lightwing.

"Blackstone cut himself on something Pollen calls 'glass'," answered Shadowfur. Lightheart sniffs Blackstone's left flank.

"We need to get Blackstone to Tigerheart as soon as possible," said Lightheart. The patrol jumps over the fence with Cloudfur in the lead. Lightheart and Lightwing are supporting Blackstone between them. Slowly the patrol makes their way back to the camp.

**CloudClan Camp**

**Medicine Cat's Den**

Lightheart and Lightwing support Blackstone on either side and lead him to Tigerheart's den. "Tigerheart, you have your first patient," said Lightwing. Tigerheart pads from his nest, blinking away sleep, he yawns.

"Who is hurt?"

"Blackstone twisted his left forepaw while running from the Humans and then he cut himself on something sharp," Lightheart answered.

"Okay, lay him in the empty nest and then leave the den."


	6. Birth

Chapter Six

Birth

Medicine Cat's Den

Lightheart and Lightwing lay Blackstone in the empty nest and then leave the den as instructed. Tigerheart puts cobwebs on Blackstone's open wound to stop the bleeding and then gives him two poppy seeds for sleep.

**Nursery**

Nightstar is in the Nursery trying to sort things out. "Nightstar, my Kits are ready to become Apprentices. What's taking so long?" asked Sydvicious.

"I'm ready to fight anything!" chirped Jaykit.

"Me too!" said Lionkit.

"So am I!" added in Hollykit. The three Kits begin play fighting in front of Sydvicious' nest. Nightstar moves her forepaws out of danger.

"Sydvicious, why don't you give Pollen your nest?" Nightstar suggested.

"Sure. Here, Pollen, make yourself comfortable." Sydvicious stands up and gets out of the nest. Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit leave the Nursery. Pollen licks her chest fur briskly.

"Thank you, Sydvicious," said the black and white she-cat as she looks at Nightstar. "Can you send Tigerheart to my nest my Kits are coming." Pollen lies in Sydvicious' old nest. Sydvicious runs to Tigerheart's den.

"Tigerheart! Pollen's Kits are coming and she needs your help!" Tigerheart, eyes wide, follows Sydvicious to the Nursery.

"Nightstar, Sydvicious, please wait outside." Nightstar and Sydvicious stand outside the den. "Crystalheart, Shorttail, and Lightningblaze, I need you to help me."

"What do you need us to do?" asked the bluish-white Queen.

"Crystalheart, you can gently lick Pollen to keep her calm." Crystalheart gently licks Pollen's left ear to keep her calm. "Lightningblaze and Shorttail, you will lick the Kits when they come out." Shorttail and Lightningblaze dip their heads in reply. Nightstar and Sydvicious are watching from the den entrance. "Now, Pollen, push!" Pollen pushes until there are three scraps of fur in the fold of her belly. Tigerheart, Shorttail, and Lightningblaze gently lick the mewling Kits until they stop squirming and settle into Pollen's belly to suckle. "Crystalheart, Shorttail, and Lightningblaze, you can go back to your nests now, and thank you for helping me." The three Queens return to their nests.

"Are my Kits healthy?" Pollen asked.

"Yes, you have two toms and a she-cat."

"I'm going to name them Sun, Bounce, and Milk."

"Just add "-Kit" to the end of their names and they will be great."

"So their names would be Sunkit, Bouncekit, and Milkkit then?"

"Yes."

"I love the sound of the names!" Nightstar pads into the den.

"Those are wonderful names. Do you want me to change your name to that of a Warrior?"

"Yes, please."

"Tomorrow morning I will hold the Ceremony." Tigerheart licks his chest fur.

"Nightstar, don't you have a few Ceremonies to hold?"

"That's right! I do!"

"Hold them tonight that way the new Warriors can sit Vigil and watch the Clan." Tigerheart leaves the den followed by Nightstar. Sydvicious makes her way to the Apprentices' den to get Stonepaw, Shiningpaw, and Sandpaw.


	7. Passage

Chapter Seven

Passage

"Sandpaw, Shiningpaw, and Stonepaw come here," said Sydvicious. The named Apprentices pad up to Sydvicious' side.

"What is it, Sydvicious?" asked Sandpaw.

"Have you seen my Kits?"

"They are inside the Apprentices' den with the other Apprentices," answered Shiningpaw. Sydvicious pads further into the den and sits by the entrance.

"Jaykit, Hollykit, Lionkit, come on, we need to get you cleaned up for your Ceremony." The three Kits bound to Sydvicious' side ready to be groomed for their first Ceremony. The three Apprentices give their pelts one more thorough grooming.

"Sydvicious, do you think we will good Warriors?" asked Jaykit. Sydvicious licks between Jaykit's ears.

"Of course, little one, now come on."

**Camp Clearing**

Sydvicious, Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit leave the Apprentices' den and lay in the clearing for their grooming. They clean their entire bodies while Sydvicious cleans the top of their heads. Nightstar bounds up to the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The Clan gathers rather quickly beneath the Highrock. Nightstar looks at Stonepaw who is sitting next to his Mentor Snowfur.

"Snowfur has Stonepaw trained hard enough and well enough to be named a Warrior tonight?"

"Yes, he has."

"Then I, Nightstar, Leader of CloudClan, call upon my Warrior Ancestors to look down upon this Apprentice. He has worked hard to train and understand your noble Code, and in return, I commend him to you as a Warrior in his turn." Nightstar looks at Stonepaw again. "Stonepaw, you have trained to be a Warrior for a long time. Do you, Stonepaw, promise to defend your Clan and follow the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Stonepaw from this day on you'll be known as Stonefur. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Stonefur's new name. Nightstar looks at Sandpaw who is sitting next to her Mentor Shadowfur. "Shadowfur are you satisfied with Sandpaw's training."

"Yes, I am." Nightstar turns to look at Sandpaw again.

"Sandpaw, you started your training at the same time as Stonefur and you have proven your loyalty continuously. Do you, Sandpaw, promise to defend your Clan and live by the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Sandpaw from this day on you will be known as Sandstone. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Sandstone's new name. Nightstar looks at Shiningpaw who is sitting next to her Mentor Lightfoot. "Lightfoot has Shiningpaw proven she is worthy of becoming a Warrior."

"Yes, she has." Nightstar looks at Shiningpaw again, her eyes shining.

"Shiningpaw your strength and determination is unrivaled by your littermates. Do you, Shiningpaw, promise to defend your Clan and live by the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Shiningpaw from this day on you shall be known as Shiningtail. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Shiningtail's new name. Nightstar looks at Pollen who is sitting next to Crystalheart and Moonshadow just outside the Nursery. "Pollen, you have joined the Clan this morning and you told me that you want me to change your name to that of a Warrior. Do you, Pollen, promise to defend your Clan and live by the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Pollen from this day on you will be known as Pollenfur. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Pollenfur's new name. Nightstar signals for silence as she looks at Sydvicious. "Now, I hear that Sydvicious' Kits are ready to become Apprentices." Nightstar looks at Jaykit who is sitting in front of Sydvicious. "Do you, Jaykit, promise to train long and hard and live by the Messenger Code?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on until you earn your Warrior name you shall be known as Jaypaw." The Clan calls Jaypaw's new name. "Tornadoclaw, you are ready for another Apprentice. You are strong and determined; pass that onto your Apprentice, Jaypaw." Tornadoclaw and Jaypaw touch noses briefly before sitting down. Nightstar looks at Hollykit who is sitting on Sydvicious' left. "Do you, Hollykit, promise to train to the best of your abilities and live by the Messenger Code?"

"I do."

"Then from this day on until you receive your Warrior name you will be known as Hollypaw." The Clan calls Hollypaw's new name. "Cinderpelt, you are ready for your next Apprentice. You are the best Hunter and Fighter that the Clan has to offer, please pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Hollypaw." Hollypaw and Cinderpelt briefly touch noses and then sit side by side. Nightstar looks at Lionkit who is sitting on Sydvicious' right. "Do you, Lionkit, promise to learn everything you can as an Apprentice and follow the Messenger Code?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on until you earn your Warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw." Nightstar looks at Mapleleaf. "Mapleleaf it is time for you to receive your next Apprentice. You are strong and protective; pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Lionpaw." The Clan calls Lionpaw's new name. Mapleleaf and Lionpaw touch noses. Stonefur, Sandstone, and Shiningtail sit in the middle of the clearing watching the camp entrance. Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw run to the Apprentices' den to pick out their new nests. They end up lying together again like in the Nursery.

**Warriors' Den**

Sydvicious makes her way to the Warriors' den to see if she can get a nest near her mate Lightwing. She finds Lightwing curled up in his nest asleep; the nest next to his is empty. Sydvicious lies in the nest and picks up her own scent from when she shared the nest with him. "I'm glad to be back with Lightwing," said Sydvicious quietly. Sydvicious curls up with her mate in his nest. Everybody settles in for the night.


	8. Kitnapped

Chapter Eight

Kitnapped

While Stonefur, Sandstone, and Shiningtail are watching the camp entrance, they catch a strong whiff of another cat. The intruder has entered the camp from along the river at the other side of the camp. "Stonefur, go and get Nightstar," said Sandstorm. Stonefur quietly bounds up the rocks to Nightstar's den. Sandstone and Shiningtail start looking for the intruder. Shiningtail sniffs the cool night air.

"The Warrior smells like SunClan."

"Why would a SunClan Warrior come to our camp?" asked Sandstorm. Whiplash peels away from the shadows and heads for the Nursery.

"That's Whiplash and he's heading for the Nursery!" said Shiningatil in a shocked voice. Stonefur reappears with Nightstar at his side just as Whiplash slips into the Nursery.

"Is that Whiplash of SunClan?" asked the CloudClan Leader.

"It looks like it…" said Stonefur. Whiplash charges from the Nursery with two Kits dangling from his jaws, he quickly leaves the camp the same way he entered. Pollenfur shrieks as she wakes to find that two of her precious Kits are missing. Nightstar and the three young Warriors go into the Nursery.

"Pollenfur, which two of your Kits are missing?" said Nightstar soothingly. Pollenfur sniffs her remaining Kit.

"Bouncekit is here which means that Milkkit and Sunkit where kitnapped!" Pollenfur wails in despair and pulls Bouncekit closer to her belly with her tail.


	9. Truth

Chapter Nine

Truth

SunClan Camp Clearing

Whiplash enters his camp carrying the missing CloudClan Kits in his jaws gently. Rollingstar pads from his den hearing a Warrior's return to camp. He looks at Sunkit and Milkkit in front of Whiplash's forepaws. "Where did those Kits come from?"

"They smell like CloudClan to me," said Runningclaw.

"You stole Kits from another Clan," snarled Rollingstar.

"No! I found them wondering around in our territory!" Whiplash protested.

"Where is Bouncekit?" wailed Milkkit.

"When Kits wonder off they all usually go together so that none of the litter is left behind," said Featherwind pointedly.

"I would never leave my littermates alone…!" said Birchpaw.

"But your littermates are dead…" said Phoenixpaw.

"That's right, Mudkit and Snakekit died not long after they were born," said Antleg.

"Thanks for reminding me Phoenixpaw…" Winterwind pads over to the CloudClan Kits and sniffs Sunkit's head.

"These Kits need to go back to their mother's nest."

"We can bring them back during the next Gathering," suggested Wolffang.

"Never have we stooped so low as to stealing another Clan's Kits," said Shadowstone.

"When is the next Gathering anyway?" Dovefeather asked.

"I want to go to a Gathering too!" said Reedkit.

"Me too!" said Mothkit. Rollingstar looks at the two Kits his eyes shining.

"You two are too young to go to a Gathering." Rollingstar turns to look at Whiplash again. "Whiplash, you yourself will be the one giving the Kits back to their mother, do I make myself clear?"

"But I did not kitnap them!"

"Then why do you smell as if you were in the CloudClan camp?" asked Featherwind.

"Because of these stupid furballs." Whiplash knocks both Kits over with a wave of his left forepaw. Dovefeather quickly pads forward and gently lifts the Kits up by their scruffs.

"Are you going to look after them until the next Gathering?" asked Winterwind. Dovefeather's voice is muffled by fur.

"Yes, because these Kits are not even a day old yet so their eyes haven't even opened."

"Now that's just wrong," said Antleg.

"Stealing a Queen's newborn Kits is the worst thing that you can do. What were you thinking, Whiplash?" asked Featherwind.

"Whiplash, for this you will be staying in the Apprentices' den while you think about what you have done," said Rollingstar. Whiplash hangs his head in shame.

"Yes, Rollingstar," said Whiplash as he pads quietly to the Apprentices' den. Dovefeather takes Milkkit and Sunkit into the Nursery so they can nurse with her own Kits.


	10. Prophecy

Chapter Ten

Prophecy

WaterfallClan Camp Clearing

Shadowstar is on a low rock that is above his gathered Clan. "Cloverheart has told me something might hold your interest."

"What is so important that you had to wake us during the night?" Dustfur questioned.

"In one of the Clans, a Warrior will break the treaty between all six Clans," said the Medicine Cat.

"But who is this renegade Warrior?" the Deputy asked.

"We do not know this Warrior's identity as of yet but we will not allow him to cause a fight between the Clans for no reason," said the Leader.

"Do you know what this Warrior does that's so dishonorable?" Honeysuckle asked.

"There is a big problem coming and trouble is ahead for us all…" said Sorrelkit.

"How do you know all of this, Sorrelkit?" asked Honeysuckle.

"Isn't that Kit blind?" asked Hollowtail.

"My sister is blind. Why?" Crowkit said defensively.

"Is she supposed to be a Medicine Cat when she is apprenticed?" asked the Leader.

"Maybe, I am still looking for an Apprentice."

"You mean you don't have an Apprentice yet," said Hollowtail.

"I have not found a Kit that is willing to train as the next Medicine Cat." The gathered cats disband and return to their dens for a good night's sleep. Shadowstar remains outside his den.

Shadowstar's thoughts: _Sorrelkit will make a wonderful Medicine Cat I am sure of it._ Shadowstar goes inside his den to get some sleep.


	11. Discussions

Chapter Eleven

Discussions

SkyClan Camp

Clearing

"What do we have to talk about during the next Gathering?" asked Rainstar.

"That we have a new Warrior and a new litter of Kits," answered Stormwind.

"And more Apprentices that are training to defend the borders if need be," added Littlewind.

"We are the best Clan that has ever lived in this forest," said Rareclaw. There are many cheers from the gathered cats.

"But there is a Prophecy that hangs over the Clans like a thunderstorm," said the Medicine Cat slowly.

"I know what you mean I can feel it. Something bad is going to happen," said Smokepaw.

"Do you know what the Prophecy says?" asked Leaftail.

"HeavenClan has not revealed anything else to me. I will let you know if I find anything out," the medicine Cat said.

"You do that," said the Leader. The cats return to their dens wondering what this dark cloud really is. Rainstar looks up at the clear night sky. "What kind of trouble is in store for the Clans? Will we be able to overcome it if we all work together as one?" Rainstar slowly goes to his own den and falls into a troubled sleep. Stormwind pads into the den and places two poppy seeds by Rainstar's nest.


	12. Problems

Chapter Twelve

Problems

LightClan Camp

Clearing

"We need to warn the other Clans about the she-badger that's running around the forest," said Snaketail.

"Why should we? We are not sentries for the other Clans!" exclaimed the Medicine Cat.

"Because we need to be able to keep the treaty between the Clans," the Leader answered slowly.

"It's bad enough that a Shadow already hangs over the forest and the Clans themselves," the Deputy with the tabby-striped tail said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mousetrap.

"I mean I sense trouble coming in no time," said Snaketail.

"I'm the Medicine Cat and I haven't seen any kind of trouble for any of the Clans."

"I believe Snaketail, Mousetrap, so please keep an eye out for anything unusual," said Whiskerstar.

"As you wish, Whiskerstar," Mousetrap said as he dips his head and returns to his den.

"So who is going to the Gathering?" said Snowdrift.

"I'm not sure yet and besides we still have a few days left before the Gathering anyway," the Leader replied.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," said the white she-cat Warrior. All of the gathered cats return to their dens, leaving Whiskerstar alone in the camp clearing.

Whiskerstar's thoughts: _I hope this trouble passes without causing too much damage to any of the Clans…_ Whiskerstar goes to her den and falls asleep quickly.


	13. Omen

Chapter Thirteen

Omen

LeafClan Camp

Clearing

"Redstar, there are omens from our Ancestors saying that a single Warrior will cause a fight between two of the six Clans," said the Medicine Cat.

"Do you know which Clans, Sorrelclaw?"

"As long as it is not our Clan, I don't care which Clan it is," said the Deputy.

"But shouldn't we care?" asked the Warrior named Flowertail.

"Yes, we should, mainly because there has not been any fighting between the Clans for many seasons," replied Sorrelclaw.

"So which two Clans will this fight take place between," said Coppertail.

"Between SunClan and CloudClan," came the reply from the Medicine Cat.

"Over what though?" asked Angelpaw.

"You would not believe me even if I told you."

"What causes the fight?" asked Devilpaw as he rears up on his hindpaws showing his good balance.

"Yeah. What?" asked Icekit as she copies Devilpaw, but loses her balance and tumbles to the ground. Devilpaw puts all four paws on the ground once more, goes over to Icekit, and gently licks her head.

"Are you all right?" asked Devilpaw. Icekit stands up again and shrugs Devilpaw off her.

"I'm fine!" shouted the Kit.

"What causes the fight?" asked Rosekit.

"A SunClan Warrior will steal two CloudClan Kits in the dead of night," replied Sorrelclaw.

"Who would steal another Clan's Kits?" asked Buzzardtail.

"Someone desperate, but no matter, we will sort this all out at the Gathering," said the Leader. The gathered cats return to their dens to get some sleep.


	14. Preparations

Chapter Fourteen

Preparations

CloudClan Camp Clearing

Five Days Later

It is the night of the Gathering and the six Clans are getting to meet again.

In CloudClan, Nightstar is standing in the camp clearing surrounded by her Warriors. "Our Medicine Cat, four Warriors, and four Apprentices will go to the Gathering along with Pollenfur."

"So Pollenfur, Tigerheart, Nightstar, Tornclaw, Diamondclaw, Nightwing, Moonpool, Rowanpaw, Shadowpaw, Darkpaw, Runningpaw, and I will go to the Gathering. Cinderpelt, you will organize the patrols for the night," said Lightwing.

"Yes, I will do my best." The named cats head for the small island at the center of the lake.

**WaterfallClan Camp Clearing**

"Brackenfur, Cloverheart, Dustfur, Heartclaw, Wingpaw, Kinkpaw, and Bluepaw will go with me to the Gathering," said Shadowstar.

"Awww, I wanted to go to my first Gathering as an Apprentice," complained Heatherpaw.

"Heatherpaw, don't worry; you will have your turn," said Morningflower. The named cats leave the camp and head for the small island at the center of the lake.

**SkyClan Camp Clearing**

"Littlewind, Stormwind, Rareclaw, Clearwind, Scorchpaw, Smokepaw, and Bouncepaw will go with me to the Gathering tonight," said the Leader.

"I will order the patrols for the night," said Leaftail.

"That will be most helpful," thanked the Deputy.

"Can we go too!" shouted Monkeykit. Whitekit sweeps her half-blind gaze around the camp.

"We want to go too. We're tired of having to stay in the camp all the time until we are apprenticed!"

"Right!" replied Harekit and Dovekit simultaneously.

"There is a reason why Kits don't make the Journey to Gathering Island until they are Apprentices," stated Weepingfur.

"Why?" asked Snowkit and Streamkit curiously.

"Because they don't have the muscle to make the Journey until they have started their Warrior training," answered Mouseear.

"Finally, I understand! I can't wait until I'm apprenticed!" cheered Cedarkit.

"Good work, Mouseear and thank you," said Rainstar.

"Now that the Kits are calming down you guys should get to the Gathering," said Whitefur. The Gathering patrol leaves the camp in silence.

**SunClan Camp Clearing**

"Whiplash, grab Milkkit and Sunkit and stand by my side," said Rollingstar. Whiplash does as he is told.

"Who else is going to the Gathering?" asked the Deputy.

"You are of course, Featherwind along with Runningclaw, Wolffang, Whitetail, Volepaw, Phoenixpaw, and Lilypaw."

"Whiplash, when you stole those Kits, what were you hoping to accomplish?" asked Shadowstone.

"As you know, Birchpaw is my only surviving daughter; even her mother died giving birth. Therefore, I was hoping to replace my dead Kits."

"Milkkit and Sunkit cannot replace Mudkit and Snakekit!" shouted Birchpaw.

"Why not?" snarled her father.

"Because they are not from SunClan by birth!" retorted Dovefeather.

"I want to go home!" Sunkit complained.

"So do I!" mewed Milkkit. Milkkit and Sunkit start mewling calling Pollenfur's name. Antleg gently licks the tiny Kits good-bye.

"You guys should get going; the Kits will be hungry soon." Whiplash picks up Milkkit by her scruff. Wolffang picks up Sunkit by his scruff. The Gathering patrol leaves the camp at a slow and careful pace.

**LightClan Camp Clearing**

"Snaketail, Mousetrap, Snowdrift, Ravenfeather, Beechtail, Mothpaw, Mosspaw, and Ripplepaw will attend this moon's Gathering," said Whiskerstar.

"I will make the patrols for the night," said Thistletail.

"And I will help," said Gorsepaw happily.

"They are so helpful!" said Ferncloud.

"Well come on then and let's go!" the Leader said impatiently. The named cats charge from the camp at a high speed.

"I can't wait until I'm old enough to go to my first Gathering!" said Robinkit slowly.

**LeafClan Camp Clearing**

"Sunflower, Sorrelclaw, Flowertail, Breezeclaw, Pineneedle, Harpypaw, Rainpaw, and Heartpaw will go to the Gathering with me," Redstar said slowly.

"Maybe we can prevent this fight from happening," said Coppertail.

"Maybe we are already too late to stop it," said Applecore quietly.

"Let's hope not," Turtlepaw said quickly. The Gathering patrol leaves the camp quietly.


	15. Gathering

Chapter Fifteen

Gathering

Gathering Island

Heart of the Forest

The CloudClan patrol arrives on Gathering Island first. Pollenfur is fretting about her missing Kits. "I should have brought Bouncekit with me."

"Don't worry, Spottedleaf, Thundershock, Miscellaneous, Silvermist, Shorttail, and Sparkynight will keep him safe, I am sure of it," soothed the Medicine Cat

"Don't worry; we will get Sunkit and Milkkit back tonight," added Nightstar.

"Thank you," said the black and white Queen. The WaterfallClan patrol arrives next and begins talking to their friends from CloudClan.

"Tigerpaw, it is so good to see you again!" said Cloverheart happily.

"Actually, I'm Tigerheart now."

"So Topazshine joined the Elders."

"No, she joined the Warriors so she can have at least one litter of Kits before she does join the Elders."

"Oh, I see," said Cloverheart sadly. Kinkpaw is talking to Nightwing and Moonpool.

"Nightpaw, Moonpaw, long time no see."

"Um, Kinkpaw, we're Warriors now." Kinkpaw's eyes begin to shine brightly.

"Really? What are your names?"

"I am Nightwing now."

"And I am Moonpool."

"I can't wait to receive my Warrior name; I want to be called Kinkclaw." Kinkpaw unsheathes her claws and shows the dangerously long curved claws. Shadowstar pads up behind Kinkpaw.

"You know, Kinkpaw, your Leader chooses your Warrior name for you," said Shadowstar. _But maybe "Kinkclaw" will work for her since she has unusually long claws._ Kinkpaw looks down sadly.

"Oh, right…" The SkyClan cats arrive next.

"Nightstar, Shadowstar, good to see you both in good health."

"Likewise," replied the CloudClan Leader.

"Agreed," the WaterfallClan Leader replied.

"Two of CloudClan's Kits were stolen five nights ago."

"Do you know who stole them and from which Clan?" asked Rainstar.

"It was Whiplash of SunClan."

"This is bad…" said Shadowstar. The SunClan Warriors arrive next.

"You will wait until the Gathering begins before you give those Kits back to Pollenfur," said Rollingstar.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"Yes!" hissed the black Warrior's Leader. Rollingstar, Nightstar, Shadowstar, and Rainstar bound to the SkyRocks to await the arrival of LightClan and LeafClan. A few minutes pass and LightClan bounds onto the island closely followed by LeafClan.

"Are we late?" Whiskerstar bounds up to the SkyRocks.

"I don't think so," Redstar follows Whiskerstar.

"Nightstar would you like to go first?" asked the WaterfallClan Leader. Nightstar dips her head and pads a few pawsteps.

"We have a few new Warriors; two of which are here tonight, Nightwing, and Moonpool." The gathered cats cheer for Nightwing and Moonpool. Nightstar waves her tail for silence. Silence falls on the island instantly. "We have new Apprentices as well; some are here tonight, Rowanpaw, Darkpaw, and Runningpaw." The gathered cats cheer for three new CloudClan Apprentices. "Prey is plentiful and we are doing fine now that new Kits have been born in the camp, but unfortunately two of the newest Kits have been stolen five nights ago."

"This is an outrage!" hissed Whiskerstar. Whiplash pads forward with Milkkit and Sunkit stumbling behind him.

"I have Sunkit and Milkkit with me, which one of you is Pollenfur?" Pollenfur bounds over to Whiplash.

"Oh, thank you, Whiplash!" Pollenfur licks Whiplash's muzzle gratefully and then she licks both of her Kits' foreheads.

"We also have a new Medicine Cat; Tigerheart took over for Topazshine, and she joined the Warriors," continued Nightstar. There are a few scattered cheers from the gathered cats. Nightstar steps back and sits down. Rollingstar steps forward to give his report.

"Prey is running well in our territory. We have a new Warrior, Whitetail, and a few new Apprentices, Lilypaw, Phoenixpaw, and Featherpaw. In addition, we have recently had a new litter of Kits." The gathered cats cheer loudly. Rollingstar steps back and sits next to Nightstar. Shadowstar steps forward to give his report.

"Prey is fine in the Clan. We have a new litter of Kits and new Apprentices. Other than that, there is nothing to report." There are scattered cheers from the gathered Clancats. Shadowstar steps back and sits next to the first two Leaders. Whiskerstar steps forward to give her report.

"There is a she-badger roaming throughout the forest, and she had the scent of milk on her, so be most careful when you approach her if you come across her. Other than that, we've had no trouble at all. We do not have any new Warriors, but we have three new Apprentices, Gorsepaw, Rockpaw, and Ripplepaw," Whiskerstar started. The gathered cats cheer loudly. "And Ferncloud recently had a healthy litter of Kits."

"Pollenfur had a litter of Kits, so did Crystalheart and Nightstar," added Tigerheart. Shadowstar looks at Nightstar sharply.

"You had Kits. What are their names? What are Pollenfur's Kits' names? In addition, what are Crystalheart's Kits' names?" asked Shadowstar enthusiastically.

"I named my Kits Crowkit and Heatherkit, a tom and a she-cat."

"Did they die?" asked Cloverheart.

"No."

"Then why are you not with them?" asked Rollingstar curiously.

"Shorttail is watching them for me until they become Apprentices."

"That sounds reasonable," said Whiskerstar while nodding her head.

"This is Sunkit and Milkkit, and Bouncekit is back at camp."

"And Crystalheart's Kits are Hazelkit, Berrykit, Leafkit, and Minnowkit," added Tigerheart.

"That is wonderful news!" said Stormwind.

"I heard that there were four foxes running around some time ago, and I saw them terrorizing a litter of Kits before a patrol came to protect them. Whatever happened to those Kits?" asked Sorrelclaw.

"CloudClan chose to take them in," Lightwing answered.

"How did you know that they didn't belong to another Clan?" asked Mousetrap.

"The single names and they smelled of Humans…" said Lightwing slowly.

"You took a Human's HouseKits?" asked Sunflower.

"No, I think they lived in an abandoned house with their parents, the mother must have died, and the father was most likely killed by the foxes," said Lightwing.

"Did you ever find a body of either of the parents?" asked Featherwind.

"No, we did not, because we set up patrols for the safety of the Clan in case the foxes returned," answered Tigerheart. Whiskerstar steps back and sits next to the Leaders that have already spoken. Rainstar pads forward to give his report.

"My Clan is doing fine. Though I disagree with you, Nightstar you should not have taken in Rogues, because they always just lead to trouble."

"But they are only Kits! Are you telling me that I should leave helpless Kits in the forest to be prey to another animal?" retorted Nightstar.

"That's like asking a Queen to leave her blind Kits behind and get herself to safety!" Whiskerstar said shocked.

"I would die to protect my Kits!" said Pollenfur.

"I would not know the feeling because I am not a she-cat," Rainstar said nonchalantly.

"That does not mean anything!" the CloudClan Medicine Cat said.

"I have told you everything that I needed to tell you," said Rainstar in an uncaring tone. Rainstar steps back but does not join the other Leaders. Redstar steps forward to give his report.

"Everything is running well in LeafClan. We have a new Warrior, who is not here at the moment and two new Apprentices, who are here, Rainpaw and Heartpaw. Moreover, Coppertail has recently had a litter of four Kits." The gathered cats cheer loudly, not including Rainstar. The Gathering is adjourned and the Clans return to their own territories. Pollenfur picks up Milkkit by her scruff. Lightwing picks up Sunkit by his scruff.


	16. Trouble

Chapter Sixteen

Trouble

CloudClan Camp Clearing

Nightstar and the others are greeted by the cats that remained in the camp. "How did the Gathering go?" asked Topazshine.

"I can't wait until I can go to a Gathering!" Eaglekit said happily.

"Well you only have two more moons to wait," the Medicine Cat pointed out.

"I will be the best Warrior that was ever in CloudClan!" said Poisonkit.

"Bouncekit, where are you?" asked Sunkit.

"In the Nursery with Crystalheart."

"Sunkit, Milkkit, let's go into the Nursery and get some rest." The Queens and her Kits go into the Nursery and lay in their empty nest.

"Tigerheart, Crowkit is sick!" said Shorttail scared.

"Sick how?"

"He isn't feeding…"

**Nursery**

Nightstar, Tigerheart, and Shorttail go into the Nursery to look at Crowkit.

"Where's Heatherkit?" asked Nightstar.

"She's right here," replied Smokysky.

"I'm scared, Nightstar," said Heatherkit whose ears are flattened back. Nightstar soothes the frightened she-Kit.

"Don't worry I'm right here."

"Nightstar I'm hungry," said Crowkit.

"Then feed." Crowkit crouches near Shorttail's belly to feed but he coughs savagely instead.

"There we go, he's sick, meaning he has Greencough from the foul smell that he is emitting," the Medicine Cat stated.

"What about the rest of the Kits?" asked the Leader.

"They're fine. I will take Crowkit to my den to look after him until he is better." Tigerheart picks up Crowkit by his scruff and heads to his den to treat him.

"My Kits are ready to become Apprentices and I can finally join the Elders," said Smokysky.

**Clearing**

"Shadowpaw and Graypaw are ready to become Warriors," said Princecloud. Nightstar is too frightened for Crowkit's safety to hear what Princecloud has said.

"I will hold the Ceremony tomorrow," Nightstar said distantly.

**Medicine Cat's Den**

Nightstar pads into Tigerheart's den and lies with Crowkit.

"Nightstar, you should go to your own den so you do not catch Greencough as well." Nightstar rises to her paws, licks Crowkit's forehead, and then leaves the den. "Crowkit eat this catmint and some of the honey, after that eat this poppy seed, it will help you sleep." Crowkit first eats the catmint, followed by some of the honey, lastly he eats the poppy seed that was set in front of him, and finally he settles down into his nest and goes to sleep. Tigerheart pads out of his den and goes to the Nursery.

**Nursery**

"Shorttail, can I see Heatherkit?" asked Tigerheart.

"Heatherkit?" Tigerheart looks at Shorttail.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightstar is going to hate me…"

"Why?"

"Heatherkit snuck out of the Nursery while you guys were at the Gathering. She ate something she wasn't supposed to." Tigerheart pads over to Shorttail's nest.

"Let me see her." Shorttail moves her forepaws out of Tigerheart's way. Tigerheart sniffs Heatherkit.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the calico Queen in a frightened mew.

"Either she drank poison-infested water or she ate a Deathberry, which would instantly kill a Kit of her size." Tigerheart pushes his nose into Heatherkit's sniffing for anything that will help him.

"Well?"

"She's in HeavenClan'spaws now; it's up to them to decide if she'll live or not." Shorttail gently licks Heatherkit's forehead.

"Take Heatherkit to your den with you so that you can check on her in the morning." Tigerheart picks up Heatherkit by her scruff and heads to his den.

**Medicine Cat's Den**

Once in his den, Tigerheart puts the gray she-Kit in an empty nest next to her brother. "Sleep well, Kits, you'll need your rest for your journeys," whispered Tigerheart as he heads to his nest, curls up with his nose tucked under his tail, and falls asleep.


	17. Healed

Chapter Seventeen

Healed

The Next Day

Medicine Cat's Den

Tigerheart is woken up by something pouncing on his tail. He sits up, blinking sleep from his eyes, and then he looks at his tail to see what is pouncing on it. Heatherkit looks up at Tigerheart, pressing herself to the ground, wiggles her haunches, and then she pounces on him again hitting his nose with sheathed claws.

"Ha, I caught you off Guard!"

"That was a lucky hit." Heatherkit attacks again. This time Tigerheart knocks Heatherkit off her paws and pins her to the ground.

"That's not fair!"

"You are good for your size and age, you will make a wonderful Warrior, but you need to go back to Shorttail's nest and nurse." Tigerheart lets Heatherkit up. Heatherkit charges to the Nursery.

**Nursery**

Heatherkit runs right into Crystalheart. Crystalheart licks Heatherkit's forehead in greeting.

"Good to see you, Heatherkit."

"Good to see you too!"

**Medicine Cat's Den**

Tigerheart goes to Crowkit's nest and finds it empty. "He's gone…"

**Nightstar's Den**

Tigerheart makes his way to Nightstar's den and calls her name. "Is Crowkit in there, Nightstar?"

"Go away, Tigerheart!" Tigerheart pushes himself into the den and sees Crowkit by Nightstar's belly, but he is not breathing, he moves to Nightstar's side.

"Why is he in here?"

"I wanted him by my side, but he is so cold…" Tigerheart presses his nose into the black Kit's scruff.

"He's dead. The Greencough killed him…" Nightstar lets out a wail of despair. Tigerheart takes Crowkit by his scruff and leaves the den.

**Medicine Cat's Den**

Tigerheart enters his own den and lays Crowkit in the nest not far from Blackstone's and waits for HeavenClan to send the Kit back to live his second life. "Blackstone you can go back to the Warriors' den now." Blackstone nods, stands, stretches, and then he leaves the den quietly.

A few moments pass and Crowkit's body jolts, he sits up blinking wide shocked eyes. "Crowkit, are you feeling better?"

"Yes!" Crowkit charges out of Tigerheart's den and hightails it to the Nursery.

**Nursery**

"Heatherkit? Where are you?" Heatherkit pounces on Crowkit.

"Crowkit, you're alive!"

"Good to see you, little one," said Crystalheart.

"It's good to be home!" Crowkit bats Heatherkit with sheathed claws.

"I can't wait to be apprenticed!"

"Me either!" Tigerheart pads over to them.

"You should go see Nightstar; she is worried about you two." The two energetic Kits charge up the rocky steps that lead to their mother's den.

**Nightstar's Den**

"Nightstar!" the Kits said together.

"Crowkit! Heatherkit!" Nightstar pads out of her den and greets her Kits.

"We're okay, Nightstar!" said Crowkit.

"We feel better than before," said Heatherkit.

"That's good to hear." Nightstar licks both Kits between their ears. "Now you should return to the Nursery for the time being."

"Yes, Nightstar!" The two Kits bound away from Nightstar's den.

"Thank HeavenClan they're all right," said the black and white Clan Leader.


	18. Promotion

Chapter Eighteen

Promotion

CloudClan Camp Clearing

Nightstar is standing on the Highrock above the camp clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The cats gather under the Highrock. Nightstar looks at Longkit who is sitting on Smokysky's left.

"Do you, Longkit, promise to train hard and live by the Messenger Code?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on until you earn your Warrior name, you will be known as Longpaw." Nightstar looks at Lightwing. "Lightwing, you are proud and determined, pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Longpaw." The Clan calls Longpaw's new name. Longpaw and Lightwing briefly touch noses. Nightstar looks at Daisykit who is sitting on Smokysky's right. "Do you, Daisykit, promise to train as hard as you can and uphold the Messenger Code?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day on until you receive your Warrior name you shall be known as Daisypaw." Nightstar looks at Lightfoot. "Lightfoot, you are cautious and yet strong, pass these traits onto your Apprentice, Daisypaw." The Clan calls Daisypaw's new name. Lightfoot and Daisypaw touch noses. Nightstar looks at Smokysky last. "Smokysky, you have been with us for a long time, we honor your hunting skills, your training, and your wisdom. HeavenClan welcomes you as an Elder of CloudClan." The Clan gives a loud cheer. Nightstar looks at Shadowpaw who is sitting next to his Mentor Princecloud. "Princecloud are you satisfied with Shadowpaw's performances as an Apprentice."

"Yes, I am." Nightstar looks up at the sky as she speaks. "Then I, Nightstar, Leader of CloudClan, call upon our Warrior Ancestors to look down upon this Apprentice. He has worked hard to train and understand your noble Code, and in return, I commend her to you as a Warrior in his turn." Nightstar looks back at Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw, you are strong and unmatched due to skill. Do you, Shadowpaw, promise to defend this Clan and honor the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Shadowpaw from this day on you will be known as Shadowheart. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Shadowheart's new name. Nightstar looks at Graypaw who is sitting next to her Mentor Princessberry. "Princessberry, is Graypaw ready to become a Warrior?"

"Yes, she is." Nightstar looks at Graypaw again.

"Graypaw, you have trained well since you were apprenticed. Do you, Graypaw, promise to defend your Clan and live by the Messenger Code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of HeavenClan, I give you your Warrior name. Graypaw from this day on you shall be known as Graypool. HeavenClan welcomes you as a full Warrior of CloudClan." The Clan calls Graypool's new name. "Tonight you shall sit Vigil." Nightstar bounds down from the Highrock.


	19. Unseen Destiny

Chapter Nineteen

Unseen Destiny

Two Days Later

Heatherkit is sitting by the river that runs through the camp. She is looking into the water without seeing herself. Around her starry figures begin to form. A big white tom pads over to Heatherkit. Heatherkit looks at the tom without fear in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am the first CloudClan Leader Cloudstar."

"But why appear to me? Tigerheart is the Medicine Cat."

"Because I appear, to whom I choose…"

"But…"

"I came baring a Prophecy for you alone. Tell your Leader and Medicine Cat if you choose."

"What is it?"

"Darkness is to come, find shelter in the stars"

"Whatever does that mean?"

"I leave that for you to figure out." Most of the starry cats disappear. Only one lingers, a bright white she-cat.

"Shouldn't you go with your friends?"

"I would like to see my brother before I go," said Morningglow.

"Who is you brother? What is your name?"

"I was a CloudClan Warrior, but I was killed by a Human. My name is Morningglow and my brother's name is Shadowfur."

"I will go get him for you.

"Thank you." Heatherkit bounds over to the Warriors' den and goes inside.

**Warriors' Den**

Heatherkit pads into the den searching for Shadowfur's scent. She finds him in the back of the den by an empty nest. _That nest smells like Morningglow._ Heatherkit prods Shadowfur with her left forepaw. "Shadowfur, your sister wants to see you." Shadowfur shifts sleepily, as he rolls over, Heatherkit sees a small ball of fur, the size of a Kit. _A Kit that's not in the Nursery…?_ Shadowfur opens his green eyes.

"What are you doing in here, Heatherkit?"

"Who is the Kit?"

"He's my nephew."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Glowkit. The Clan does not know about my sister's surviving Kit."

"They should because he needs to be nursed."

"Why are you in here?"

"Your sister wants to see you." Shadowfur stands up, stretches, picks up Glowkit by his scruff, and follows Heatherkit out of the den.

**Camp Clearing**

Shadowfur puts Glowkit by Morningglow's starry figure. "Morningglow, what brings you here?"

"I think it's time that you told the Clan about my son."

"If that's what you want."

"Thank you for watching over him for me. It's good to see you again."

"You're welcome. It's good to see you again, too." Morningglow's spirit disappears. Shadowfur picks up Glowkit and heads to Nightstar's den. Heatherkit follows Shadowfur.


	20. Revealed

Chapter Twenty

Revealed

Nightstar's Den

"Nightstar?" Shadowstar asked lightly.

"Come in." Shadowfur and Heatherkit pad into the semi-dark den. Tigerheart is sitting next to Nightstar's nest.

"I have something I need to say, Nightstar" said the Kit.

"What is it?"

"Cloudstar came to me recently with a Prophecy."

"What did he say?" asked the gray and white Medicine Cat.

"Darkness is to come, look to the stars for shelter."

"Do you know what that means?" asked the CloudClan Leader.

"No."

"I will find out what I can." Tigerheart pads out of the den. Heatherkit follows Tigerheart.

"What brings you here, Shadowfur?" Shadowfur puts Glowkit down.

"Do you remember my sister Morningglow?"

"Yes."

"And that she was killed by a Human two moons ago?"

"Yes what a devastating loss indeed."

"Glowkit is her only surviving son."

"Why did you hide him from the Clan?"

"Because Morningglow asked me to protect him and hide him until she told me otherwise."

"I see." Shadowfur hangs his head as he speaks again.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Can Moonshadow nurse him for me?"

"Yes, call her to my den." Shadowfur pads outside Nightstar's den. Moonshadow is lying outside the Nursery in the camp clearing with Firekit and Tinykit running circles around her.

"Moonshadow, can you come up here to Nightstar's den, please?" Moonshadow nods her head, stands, stretches, and then she bounds up the rocky steps to Nightstar's den. Shadowfur and Moonshadow pad into Nightstar's den. Nightstar has moved to the center of her den where Glowkit is and has started nursing him.

"What do you need, Nightstar?" asked Moonshadow.

"I need you to nurse a very malnourished Kit for me."

"Who though?"

"My nephew Glowkit."

"Sure." Moonshadow gently lifts the malnourished Kit from Nightstar's belly and pads out of the den. Shadowfur shifts uneasily from paw to paw.

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened to your sister?"

"It's complicated…"

"I can't help you feel better if I don't know the truth."

"That's true…"

"So what happened?"

"It was during a border patrol. Morningglow found a helpless Human child in Drowning River. So naturally, she went to help him."

"What happened?"

"Morningglow and I helped guide the child back to the shallow waters of Drowning River."

"And after that?"

"We led him up to one of the Human Houses where we figured he lived; the man that lived there came to the door and was not very friendly."

"What did he do?"

"He went into the house with the child…"

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"He came back out with a shotgun in hand and started shooting at us. We tried to get away, but something else happened…"

"And that was what?"

"Nobody knew she was expecting Kits. She was shot in her right hindleg. I dragged her to safety for the time being. She gave birth to two Kits a tom and a she-cat."

"What were their names?"

"She named the tom Glowkit and the she-cat Gleamkit."

"What happened to Gleamkit?"

"A Human took her in and I brought Glowkit back to the Clan after burying Morningglow."

"Thank you for finally telling me everything." Shadowfur nods his head and leaves the den. Nightstar returns to her nest curls up and goes to sleep.


	21. Glossary

Glossary

Clan – a group of cats that live together and look after each other.

Dusk – the nighttime hours

-Star – the ending of a Leader's name

Sunhigh – when the sun is at its highest and hottest points

-Paw – the ending of an Apprentice's name

Sunrise – after dawn, a few hours later, when the sun rises

-Kit – the ending of a Kit's name

Twilight – the brief time between day and night

Leader – the cat that leads a Clan

Deputy – the cat that helps the Leader when needed, sets up border and hunting patrols

Moon – referring to one month for each moon

Medicine Cat – the Doctor of the Clans, tends to the sick, wounded, and helps the expecting Queens

Warriors – the guardians of the Clans

Queens – she-cats expecting or nursing Kits

Kits – ranging from newborn to six moons, the youngest cats of the Clans

Apprentices – the in-training guardians of the Clans have to be six moons old to be apprenticed

Elder – retired Queens, Leaders, Medicine Cats, and Warriors, valued for their wisdom

CloudClan – the first of the great Clans, shares borders with SunClan and LeafClan

LightClan – the third of the great Clans, shares borders with SkyClan and SunClan

LeafClan – the second of the great Clans, shares borders with WaterfallClan and CloudClan

Tortoiseshell – same as a calico, has three different colors of fur, usually a she-cat

SkyClan – the fourth of the great Clans, shares borders with WaterfallClan and LightClan

WaterfallClan – the sixth great Clan, shares borders with SkyClan and LeafClan

SunClan – the fifth great Clan, shares borders with CloudClan and LightClan

HeavenClan – the Warrior Ancestors, they appear to whomever they please, usually the Leader or Medicine Cat

Naming Ceremony – when Kits become Apprentices, when an Apprentice becomes a Warrior, in honor of a new Deputy or Leader, and to honor an Elder as he or she retires

Gathering Island – the small island in the middle of the lake where the six Clans gather every Full Moon

Deathberry – a very deadly berry that can instantly kill a Kit or an Elder

Mentor – the teacher to young Apprentices

Cobwebs – used to soak up blood, stops bleeding, keeps wounds clean

Catmint – the best remedy for Greencough and Whitecough

Poppy Seeds – used to help cats sleep, soothes cats that are suffering from shock or distress, **not recommended for nursing Queens**

Drowning River – a deep river whose current can even drown a full grown Human


	22. Characters

Characters

**Names in parenthesis are the same cat**

Angelpaw – white she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

Antleg – reddish-ginger she-cat, SunClan Queen

Applecore – dark ginger she-cat, LeafClan Elder

Beechtail – light brown tom, LightClan Warrior

Berrykit – cream-colored tom, CloudClan Kit

Birchpaw – brown she-cat, SunClan Apprentice

Blackfoot – ginger tom with black paw, face, ears, and tail, CloudClan Warrior

Blackstone (Blackpaw) – black tom with white paws, chin, and underbelly, CloudClan Warrior

Bluefur (Blue) – misty-blue she-cat, a former HouseCat, CloudClan Warrior

Bluepaw – blue-gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Bouncekit – brown tom, CloudClan Kit

Bouncepaw – black and brown she-cat, SkyClan Apprentice

Brackenfur – gray and brown tom, WaterfallClan Deputy

Breezeclaw – dark gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Buzzardtail – black she-cat, LeafClan Queen

Cedarkit – dark gray tom, SkyClan Kit

Cinderpelt – dark gray tabby tom, CloudClan Warrior

Clearwind – white she-cat, SkyClan Warrior

Cloudfur – bright white tom, CloudClan Warrior

Cloudstar – big white tom, the first CloudClan Leader

Cloverheart – white she-cat, WaterfallClan Medicine Cat

Coppertail – golden brown she-cat, LeafClan Queen

Crowkit – dark black tom, CloudClan Kit

Crowkit – black tom with white spots, WaterfallClan Kit

Crystalheart (Crystal) – bluish-white she-cat, a former HouseCat, CloudClan Queen

Daisypaw (Daisykit) – creamy long-furred she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Darkpaw (Darkkit) – sleek black tabby tom, CloudClan Apprentice

Dawnpaw (Dawnkit) – pale gray she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Devilpaw – black tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Dewkit – white spotted gray she-cat, SkyClan Kit

Diamondclaw – ginger tabby tom with a diamond shape in his tabby marks on his neck, CloudClan Warrior

Dovefeather – pure white she-cat, SunClan Queen

Duskpelt – smoky gray tom, CloudClan Warrior

Dustfur – gray tom, WaterfallClan Warrior

Dustpelt – pale brown tom, CloudClan Warrior

Eaglekit (Eagle) – brown and white she-cat, former HouseKit, CloudClan Kit

Featherpaw – light brown and white she-cat, SunClan Apprentice

Featherwind – blue-gray she-cat, SunClan Deputy

Ferncloud – light brown she-cat, LightClan Queen

Firekit – handsome ginger tom, CloudClan Kit

Flowertail – pale ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, LeafClan Warrior

Frostpaw (Frostkit) – beautiful white she-cat with misty blue eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Glowkit – bright ginger tom, CloudClan Kit

Goldstripe (Goldpaw) – dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Gorsepaw – dark gray tom, LightClan Apprentice

Graypool (Graypaw) – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Harekit – gray and brown tom, SkyClan Kit

Harpypaw – light brown she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

Hazelkit – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, CloudClan Kit

Heartclaw – gray she-cat, WaterfallClan Warrior

Heartpaw – reddish-white she-cat, LeafClan Apprentice

Heatherkit – gray she-cat with gray eyes, CloudClan Kit

Heatherpaw – gray and white she-cat, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Hollowtail – very old dark gray tabby tom, WaterfallClan Elder

Hollypaw (Hollykit) – black she-cat with yellow eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Honeysuckle – bright ginger she-cat, WaterfallClan Queen

Icekit – white she-cat, LeafClan Kit

Jaypaw (Jaykit) – gray tom with blue eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Kinkpaw – small brown she-cat with unusually long claws, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Leafkit – pale ginger she-cat, CloudClan Kit

Leafpool – ginger she-cat with green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Leaftail – ginger tabby tom, SkyClan Warrior

Leopardpaw (Leopardkit) – black spotted golden brown she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Lightfoot – very light ginger tabby tom, CloudClan Warrior

Lightheart (Lightpaw) – light ginger tabby tom, CloudClan Warrior

Lightningblaze – a calico she-cat with a ginger line down the bridge of her nose, CloudClan Queen

Lightwing – white tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, CloudClan Deputy

Lilypaw – white she-cat, SunClan Apprentice

Lionpaw (Lionkit) – golden ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Littlepaw (Littlekit) – small white tom, CloudClan Apprentice

Littlewind – white she-cat, SkyClan Deputy

Longpaw (Longkit) – white tabby tom with brown stripes, CloudClan Apprentice

Mapleleaf – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Milkkit – creamy white she-cat, CloudClan Kit

Minnowkit – light brown she-cat, CloudClan Kit

Mistypaw (Mistykit) – misty gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes, CloudClan Apprentice

Monkeykit – brown tom with white paws, chin, and underbelly and an unusually long tail, SkyClan Kit

Moonpool (Moonpaw) – white she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, CloudClan Warrior

Moonshadow – black she-cat with a patch of white on her chest, has permanently broken left hindleg, CloudClan Queen

Morningglow – bright white she-cat, HeavenClan Warrior, belonged to CloudClan

Mosspaw – tortoiseshell she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

Mothkit – golden brown tabby she-cat, SunClan Kit

Mothpaw – white and brown she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

Mouseear – brown she-cat, SkyClan Elder

Mousekit (Mouse) – brown she-cat, former HouseKit, CloudClan Kit

Mousetrap – small brown tom, LightClan Medicine Cat

Nightstar – black she-cat with white paws, chin, and tail-tip, CloudClan Leader

Nightwing (Nightpaw) – dark black she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Onyxfur (Onyxpaw) – black she-cat with bright green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Pebblekit (Pebble) – black and white she-cat, former HouseKit, CloudClan Kit

Phoenixpaw – reddish-ginger tom, SunClan Apprentice

Pineneedle – very short-furred brown tabby she-cat, LeafClan Warrior

Poisonkit (Poison) – light brown tom, former HouseKit, CloudClan Kit

Pollenfur (Pollen) – black and white she-cat, former HouseCat, CloudClan Queen

Princecloud – black and white tom, CloudClan Warrior

Princessberry – black and white she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Rainkit (Rain) – gray tom, CloudClan Kit

Rainpaw – gray-blue tom, LeafClan Apprentice

Rainstar – gray tom, SkyClan Leader

Rareclaw – silver-blue-gray tom, SkyClan Warrior

Ravenfeather – black tom, LightClan Warrior

Reedkit – black tom, SunClan Kit

Redstar – dark ginger tom, LeafClan Leader

Redtail (Red) – dark ginger tom, CloudClan Warrior

Ripplepaw – dark gray tabby tom, LightClan Apprentice

Robinkit – light gray tom, LightClan Kit

Rockpaw – gray tom, LightClan Apprentice

Rollingstar – brown tom, SunClan Leader

Rosekit – rosy ginger she-cat, LeafClan Kit

Rowanpaw (Rowankit) – small ginger tom, CloudClan Apprentice

Runningclaw – big ginger tom, SunClan Medicine Cat

Runningpaw (Runningpaw) – small gray and white she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Sagefur (Sage) – small white tom, CloudClan Warrior

Sagepaw (Sagekit) – pale ginger she-cat, CloudClan Apprentice

Sandstone (Sandpaw) – pale ginger she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Scorchpaw – ginger tom, SkyClan Apprentice

Shadowfur – black battle-scarred tom with green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Shadowheart (Shadowpaw) – black tom with green eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Shadowpaw – black she-cat, LightClan Apprentice

Shadowstar – black tom, WaterfallClan Leader

Shadowstone – a very old black tom, SunClan Elder

Shiningtail (Shiningpaw) – bright ginger she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Shorttail – calico she-cat with half a tail, CloudClan Queen

Silvermist – misty-silver tabby she-cat, CloudClan Queen

Smokepaw – black tom, SkyClan Apprentice

Smokysky – dark gray tabby she-cat, CloudClan Elder

Snaketail – white tom with ginger and black spots and a tabby-stripped tail, LightClan Deputy

Snowdrift – long-furred white she-cat, LightClan Warrior

Snowfur – snow white she-cat with blue eyes, CloudClan Queen

Snowkit – white she-cat, SkyClan Kit

Sorrelclaw – pale white she-cat, LeafClan Medicine Cat

Sorrelkit – very pale gray she-cat, is blind, WaterfallClan Kit

Starlight – black she-cat with blue eyes, CloudClan Warrior

Streamkit – blue-gray tom, SkyClan Kit

Stripekit (Stripe) – silver tabby tom, CloudClan Kit

Stonefur (Stonepaw) – gray tom, CloudClan Warrior

Stormwind – ginger tom, SkyClan Medicine Cat

Sunflower – sandy ginger tabby she-cat, LeafClan Deputy

Sunkit – bright ginger tom, CloudClan Kit

Sydvicious – calico she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Silverstream – light gray tabby she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Thistleclaw – gray tom, LeafClan Warrior

Tigerheart (Tigerpaw) – white tabby tom with gray stripes and paws, CloudClan Medicine Cat

Tinykit – small white she-cat, CloudClan Kit

Topazshine – golden ginger tabby she-cat, CloudClan Warrior

Tornadoclaw – ginger and white tom, CloudClan Warrior

Tornclaw – bright ginger tom, CloudClan Warrior

Volepaw – gray and white tom, SunClan Apprentice

Weepingfur – long-furred brown she-cat, SkyClan Queen

Wingpaw – black and gray tom, WaterfallClan Apprentice

Winterwind – pale gray she-cat, SunClan Queen

Whiplash – black tom, SunClan Warrior

Whiskerstar – light gray she-cat, LightClan Leader

Whitefur – white she-cat, SkyClan Queen

Whitekit – long-furred white she-cat with blue-green eyes, blind in left eye, SkyClan Kit

Whitetail – white tom, SunClan Warrior

Wolffang – gray tom, SunClan Warrior


End file.
